The Biomolecular Analysis Facility (BAF) provides a centralized setting for a diverse suite of services, instrumentation, and expertise projected through two areas: DNA Sciences and Mass Spectrometry/Proteomics. Together, the staff of the BAF provides expertise to Cancer Center Members for experimental design, execution, and data analysis. The scope of services provided includes DNA sequencing and genomic analyses carried out via Sanger and next-gen sequencing and gene expression and genotyping on microarray and real time PCR platforms; as well as protein identification, posttranslational modification analysis, complex mixture analysis and qualitative and quantitative proteomics carried out via mass spectrometry. The consolidated organization of these technological areas not only allows for a seamless science flow from experimental genomics to proteomics but also allows for a collaborative synergy among the staff, with a sharing of resources and a mutual requirement for bioinformatic and informatic expertise and support. Further, this consolidation of services aligns with the recommendations from the National Center for Research Resources for core consolidation for the enhancement of service provision and cost-effectiveness. Through the Cancer Center Executive Committee and institutional Office of Resource Core Administration (ORCA) the BAF maintains a close working relationship with the Cancer Center and its members to ensure the services, protocols, reagents and expertise required are made available. In many instances these resources are specifically tailored to the needs of Cancer Center Members' research projects and grant applications.